The Poke Saga: Kanto Region
by EmilyAnnCoons
Summary: Amanda is a normal girl starting her Pokemon journey. However, when she comes across an evil organization attempting to revive dead Pokemon and achieve immortality, will she try to stop them? Novelization of FR/LG. Rated M for language, sexual themes, and violence.


**Chapter 1**

Pallet Town...what an insufferable place. A small town of absolutely nothing, in the middle of nowhere, with an ocean to the south and nothing but plains for an entire day's walking trip to the north. Course, there's even less in every other direction. The only reason that changes to the north is because we have Viridian City.

Ahh, the city...a place of wonder and excitement. Hundreds of people living in one place, buildings so tall that you can look straight up and still not see the tops of them, shops to buy things, gyms to battle, and much much more. That's where I would have liked to be, to have grown up in, not little Pallet Town where all you had was farmland for miles.

Each house in Pallet Town was a small one, with acres of land in all directions. Each house was hand crafted by the men who founded the town years ago, and their families have lived here ever since...including me. Yes, my father, as much as I despise using that term for the man, was one of those founders.

What do I have against my father? I'm sure that's your question right now. Simple, he left when I was six years old. He was barely around before that, and then he up and left, saying "I'm going to go on a Pokemon adventure!" Apparently, even though most adults go on an adventure when they turn eighteen as a sort of Rite of Adulthood, he never did...figures.

That man has only returned to see his family a few times since then. Each time he comes, it's not "Oh, how is my family doing? Oh, Amanda, you learned to sew? That's amazing!" No, he never returned because he actually cared about us. He returned to brag about his adventures, to tell us about his "grand tales" like how he caught a Dratini, or how he almost defeated the Shittenou. He never gave a Rattata's ass about us, he only cared about his adventurers. And the worst part is, my Mom tries to hide it. She tries to pretend that the fact that he's never around doesn't bother her, but I know her. She can't hide her pain from me. She's as distraught over this whole thing as I am, if not more so.

Ah, but I digress. I should continue on with my story.

Pallet Town is also known for one other major thing: We're the town where Professor Samuel Oak set up his research facility. Professor Oak is known for many things, but the major ones are his vast knowledge of Pokemon and his Pokemon Encyclopedia Project. It's also said that Professor Oak can see into the heart of any person he meets and see their potential. I didn't know how true that was at the time.

And that brings us around to me. How does that bring us around to me? Simple. Professor Oak had asked me and my boyfriend, Hiro Tachibana, to complete his Pokemon Encyclopedia Project. I won't explain any further on that here, because I'd just be repeating myself when I explain my encounter with Professor Oak. Oh, and if, maybe, you didn't read the author name on the front of this book, I'm Amanda Kujiro.

All right, I think that's enough backstory for now. I'll explain anything else as it appears in this story, so let's go ahead and jump right in and get started, shall we?

My adventure began in the middle of Spring, sometime in April, I believe, I don't know the exact date. What matters is, I was eighteen years old and I was starting my Pokemon adventure. Now, before anyone can become a Pokemon Trainer, they have to be licensed to do so. For that, you need to go to a Pokemon Trainer School for about a year. At the end of the year, you take four exams: a written exam, a sort of "classroom" exam, a battling exam, and finally a catching exam.

With the written exam, you are tested on your knowledge of items and when to use them. The "classroom" exam has you sitting in a large room with many others, and you have to answer questions on the screen in front of you. These questions are about Pokemon and things like where they appear, what they are weak to, and so on. Our teacher was known for his crazy questions, though, like showing a silhouette of a ball and asking what it was, only to say it was a Jigglypuff seen from above. It's a hard exam, but if you can pass those two, you can move on to the battling exam.

In the battling exam, you are given a team of six Pokemon and you battle another trainer. How well you succeed in that battle will determine how "high level" you are. Based on that, you are given a Pokemon to catch that will be your starter. The bottom four levels, ranking from lowest to highest, are Grass, Water, Fire, and Electric. I made it to the top of the bottom four, which meant I was put up against an Electric type Pokemon.

This particular Electric-type was yellow in color and looked somewhat like a rat. It had a long, lightning bolt shaped tail and had brown stripes on its back and red circles on its cheeks. It's two long ears also had black fur on the tips. In short, it was a Pikachu. Based upon my scores from the other tests, I had also been given a Rattata to use to attempt to catch the Pikachu with. So, I did exactly that. It was a bit difficult, but I did it, and that's what's important.

"So, what did you get?" a boy asked me as I sat down on a bench. I looked up and smiled. It was my boyfriend, Hiro. Hiro was about fifteen centimeters taller then I was, and I was about 165 centimeters tall myself, so he was about 180 centimeters tall. He had dark brown hair that he kept cut fairly short, but I thought it was interesting because it matched mine. Well, my hair was long, ending about the middle of my back, but still. The point is, we both had brown hair at the time.

Both Hiro and I had blue eyes, though his were a bit lighter then mine. We also had a bad habit of wearing something of the same color. Like that day, I was wearing a black sleeveless dress, though it was kind of short. I liked wearing short skirts or dresses. It was fun to see guys get embarrassed when they could see up my skirt when I bent over. That aside...that day, Hiro was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of blue pants. He also wore a red jacket that had short white sleeves. He also liked hats. I don't know why, but he never left his house without a hat, and that day he was wearing a red baseball-style cap.

Anyway, that's about all the description I have for us. What's really important is, I lept out of my seat and wrapped my arms around him the moment I saw him. "Hi, Hiro."

Hiro chuckled. "Hello, Amanda." He kissed me on the cheek and I blushed. "You didn't answer my question. What did you get?"

"I got a Pikachu." I held Pikachu's pokeball forward. It's interesting, back then we only had Pokeballs, Great Balls, and Ultra Balls. I guess it's amazing just how far technology has come in the last twenty-five years. Now we've got all kinds of things like Quick Balls and Timer Balls and...oy...my head spins trying to think about it. The important part is, back then, we only had the third basic balls. Well, in Kanto anyway, I think they had some others in Hoenn, but those were still in beta back then and were being developed by Devon Corp. Those balls didn't get imported to Kanto until three years later.

Sorry! My editor keeps telling me I need to inform you of some of the history from back then so you understand things better. Let's just move along now.

"Pikachu, huh?" Hiro asked me with a smile. "I bet you can guess what I got."

I giggled. "Let me guess, you purposefully did bad on the tests so that you'd get Bulbasaur, right?"

Hiro rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, when you put it that way..." He chuckled nervously and I giggled.

"You're cute." I kissed him on the cheek, then snuggled against him. That's when...HE walked in; the guy that I had always hated most of my life. He was the grandson of Professor Oak. He had been raised pretty much by himself and his sister. Because of that, he was basically a rotten jerk, while his sister was...kind of crazy. She was a nice person, don't get me wrong, she was just...a little crazy. You'll see why later in the story.

Anyway! This guy I hated was named Hans Gary Oak. He didn't like his first name very much, so he usually demanded people call him "Gary". I think he even had his name changed later on in life, but that's not important. The point is, I liked to call him "Hans" because it annoyed him. Most people know him as Gary, though, so I'll call him that for the most part. Gary had brown hair, but he liked to dye it orange and then spike it in a million directions. He wore a purple long-sleeve shirt, though I don't know why because it was too warm for such a thing. He also had blue jeans on and a pair of annoyingly tall brown boots. Around his neck was an amulet he had gotten from his father.

"I see the two lovebirds are at it again," Gary spoke as he stepped into view.

"What's it to you, Hans?"

Gary threw his hand up and looked away. "Hey, don't mind me, I don't have any interest in watching you to do it."

Hiro and I both blushed. "W-we haven't!" I shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you two both claim, but come on...you two have been living together for years now. You can't tell me nothing's happened at least one of those nights."

"Nothing HAS happened!" I shouted. I then blushed heavier and turned away. Oh yeah, I don't know that I mentioned that. Hiro and I lived together because his parents had both passed away several years ago. My mother took him in, and he's just slept in my room since. We've been living together since we were about ten years old. In that time, we haven't had sex or anything like that... I'll admit that we've both been naked in front of the other on multiple occasions, but nothing sexual came of it. We were actually just really comfortable with each other. Of course, the fact that I also don't wear any kind of undergarments makes it difficult not to get naked every time I change. Yeah...I don't like underwear, so I don't wear a bra or really anything under my clothes.

Anyway! Gary knew that. He's...actually seen up my dress multiple times. In fact, I'm pretty sure everyone in Pallet Town knew that. Sorry, getting side-tracked... The point is, Gary knew that, so he absolutely insisted there was no way we couldn't have had sex. In reality, we just...hadn't. It had never been a thing for us. Neither of us was that concerned with having sex. Anyway, enough talk about sex, let's just get on with the story, shall we?

"See? Your blushing, that clearly means something!" Gary shouted at me.

"She's blushing because she's probably thinking of the last time we changed in front of each other," Hiro groaned. "Anyway, don't you have something better to do then pester people?"

"Nope, I already got my Pokemon." Gary pulled out a pokeball and twirled it on his finger. "Got myself an Eevee."

My eyes went wide. "No fucking way!" I shouted. "That Pokemon is super rare! You have to import them from Kalos in order to own one! They shouldn't have even been offering one for you to catch."

"I guess I just got lucky." Gary smirked.

"You probably just bribed them into it."

Gary growled. "Listen here, you little-"

"Enough, Gary," Hiro spoke as he put his hand up. "Just leave us alone, all right?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Whatever, lovebirds." He turned and waved his hand. "Smell ya later!" He walked off and I groaned.

"Why does he have to always bother us so much?" I sighed.

"He'll be out of our hair soon enough. Now that we have our licenses and Pokemon, we can start our journeys once we get back to Pallet Town."

I looked up at Hiro as I wrapped my arms around him. "Can't we go on a journey together?"

Hiro shook his head. "You know as well as me that a Pokemon Journey is supposed to be an individual thing. It's your Coming of Age Ritual. You're supposed to prove you're an adult and can be on your own."

I sighed. "I know..." After a moment, I smiled and snuggled against him. "Well, let's make the most of our time together then."

Hiro chuckled. "Of course." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. We kissed, and perhaps even made out a bit, but that was it. After a few moments, we broke apart. "So, shall we battle?"

"Pikachu vs. Bulbasaur?" I asked. Hiro nodded. "Sounds like fun." I tossed the pokeball forward. A beam of energy came from the pokeball, releasing the yellow rat that was Pikachu.

"Did you name it, yet?"

"Oh, I suppose I should do that, shouldn't I?" I rubbed the back of my neck. "What did you name yours?"

Hiro chuckled. "It's kind of lame but...Come on out, Saur!" He tossed his pokeball forward and a beam shot forward, releasing a quadruped Pokemon that had bluish green skin and dark patches. It's thick legs ended with three sharp claws. It had red eyes, though the outer portion was white, as well as the pupil. It also had a a large green bulb on its back which was supposedly from a seed planted there at birth.

"'Saur', huh? Interesting name. I guess I'll be just as original with mine and I'll call mine 'Chu'." I giggled and Hiro chuckled nervously. "All right, let's battle!"

"All right, Saur, let's do this! Give it a Tackle!" Saur rushed forward, its head aimed straight at Chu's chest.

"Chu! Use Thundershock!" Chu let out a small jolt of electricity, but it barely effected Saur. He just kept rushing, and it wasn't long before he smacked head-first into Chu. "Chu! Use Tail Whip!" Chu rushed forward, smacking Saur in the face with its tail a few times. Saur growled at this. "Thundershock!"

"Saur! Vine Whip!" Vines grew from the bottom of Saur's bulb which shot forward, smacking away the electricity. They then reached out, wrapping around Chu and holding her in the air.

"Chu!" I shouted.

"Throw it aside, Saur!" Saur tossed Chu aside, causing her to hit the ground and bounce a couple times. She then tumbled head-over-heels until finally stopping on her back.

"Chu! Thundershock!" I shouted, but Chu didn't move. "Chu?"

"Looks like she's knocked out."

I groaned and walked over to Chu and picked her up. "Well, you did good anyway." I touched the pokeball to Chu and she absorbed back into the pokeball. "Good battle."

Hiro nodded. "Unfortunately, you had the type disadvantage in that one."

"I didn't have a disadvantage...I just...didn't have an advantage..."

Hiro chuckled. "Saur was resistant to Chu, but Chu wasn't weak to Saur."

I nodded. "Exactly." I put Chu's pokeball onto a clip on my purse. Did I mention my purse? Well, I'm mentioning it now! I had a brown purse over my shoulder, while Hiro had a brown backpack on his back. We used them to carry important things like food, clothes, bedding, and so on. After all, a Pokemon Journey usually takes almost a year. We'll be gone for a long time, which means we have to pack accordingly. Of course, it also means managing our money well enough that we have the money to buy food each week as well. It also means we need to learn how to cook...which I still sucked at horrendously. Last time I had cooked, I had made bacon and eggs...rather, they were supposed to be bacon and eggs... It was more like two pieces of charcoal and...black strips of black...something... It wasn't edible.

Anyway! I stepped up to Hiro and wrapped my arms around him one last time. We were going to have to get going soon. The last of the final tests were currently running, and after that, we'd be sent off. Hiro and I spent the last few moments in each other's arms, and finally, when the end of the tests were called, we stepped out to be congratulated. We were each handed our licenses and then told to be careful on our journeys. Some people had failed their final test, and while they had their licenses, they had the more dangerous task: catching a wild Pokemon somewhere.

With that, we headed off, making our way out into the unknown world. Both Hiro and I took Route 1 back to Pallet Town and packed a few things. From there, we headed back out, and we started our journey there, at Route 1. We both took our first steps together, but once we had, we went our own separate ways. I wouldn't see Hiro again for a while, and I knew I'd miss him. I held back tears as I turned towards Viridian City, where our school had been, and started forward. What was waiting for me ahead? Well, that you'll find out as you continue to read this story, I suppose. For now, this ended this chapter in my life, but was the start of the next.


End file.
